You Know You Love Me
by curlz08
Summary: trio's last year. hermione is head girl with draco as head boy. things happen and some surprising unexpected things happen. really bad at summaries so please read and please leave some reviews because that makes me really happy! i want reviews!
1. Some interesting findings

I own nothing but the plot

You Know You Love Me

Chapter 1

Brooke was sitting in the spacious black escalade that her father had gotten for her and her cousin. She was starring out the window when a very nasty smell permeated her nostrils. It was so bad it made her gag and her eyes water.

"Oh my god what is that smell?!? I can't breathe" exclaimed Brooke as she hastily opened the window. She turned and looked over to her cousin and saw him smirking slightly. "Oh my fucking god you farted Draco, didn't you?! You smell like nasty ass!"

"It seemed too tense in here and besides its natural everyone does it or should," said Draco shrugging.

"Fine if it's natural then go outside and do it in nature, FAR away from me so I don't have to smell it. God you are such an idiot, I can't believe I'm related to you."

"Well sadly for you we are related. So speaking of that I was thinking maybe we shouldn't tell people at Hogwarts that we are cousins. They might get the wrong idea about you."

"Oh I see how it is. You don't want people to know we are related because you are embarrassed by me."

"It's not that, Brooke you are better than me and I don't think you want a bad rep because of me okay? And besides our fathers agreed that we should keep it a secret, and we both know what they say goes."

"I was just yanking your chain. I could careless, and like you said its better for my rep that we aren't cousins." said Brooke nudging Draco.

"Okay, so it's agreed. We won't tell people we are cousins, but we have to be friends. We can't not talk, okay how does that sound?"

"Okay cousins no, friends yes. Hahaha this is so funny." Brooke couldn't believe it. She was going to a new school with all new people, and with none other than her cousin. She had always known she was a witch, but was home schooled by her mother, Maggie. Maggie never wanted for Brooke to be home schooled but she felt she had no choice because she didn't want her daughter to become like her uncle when he went to school at Hogwarts.

Maggie herself went to Hogwarts, which was where she met Brooke's father and fell madly in love with him. They both were in Slytherin along with Maggie's younger brother Lucius and both her husband and her brother had tried to persuade her to send Brooke to Hogwarts but she would not relent.

The reason Brooke was on her way to Hogwarts now was because soon after her 'term' of school finished for the year her mother was killed. Even after almost three months Brooke still couldn't believe it. This year was going to be different; she was actually going to school with people, and more important with boys. Brooke couldn't wait.

For the rest of the car ride Brooke starred out the window thinking of what the next year would be like.

…

"Okay is everything in the car? We didn't leave anything inside did we? Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny you all have everything you need right?" asked Mrs. Weasley who, as always, was worried they might leave something behind.

"No mum everything is in the car. We are all ready to go," said Ron who was impatient to leave.

"Alright everyone in the car. Come on you are going to be late."

"Oh come on mum you know it takes like ten minutes to get there in this car." said Ginny who was being pushed against the door.

After they were all in, the cars inside changed so they could all fit comfortable. As Ginny had said the car ride there was a short one. They all said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley they entered platform 9 ¾.

"Ron and Ginny you two are supposed to go to the prefects compartment and wait for the meeting to begin. I have to meet the new student and then I will be there. I wonder who the other head is? Harry, maybe I will see you on the train if the meeting ends shortly," said Hermione as she went to meet the new student.

"Okay bye guys, I have to go find a compartment to sit in. come find me when you are done," said Harry waving as he left his friends.

…

Hermione walked to the first compartment where she was supposed to meet the new student. She was a little anxious about meeting then because she didn't know what to expect. As Hermione came to the door she straightened her uniform because she is a perfectionist then opened the compartment door.

Brooke looked up from her magazine and saw a girl with bushy brown hair. Brooke looked her up and down and noticed that her Hogwarts uniform was immaculate. 'Wow' thought Brooke 'I really hope the dress code isn't that strict or I will be screwed.'

Hermione looked at the girl sitting in the compartment she had just walked into. She was tall with long dirty blonde hair that hung about midway down her back. She wasn't that skinny but definitely not fat, and her complexion was what you could call peaches and cream, not tan but not really that pale either. Hermione noticed she had blue-green eyes that reminded her of someone but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger. Welcome to Hogwarts," she said.

"Hi, Brooke Dawson," the girls shook hands then sat down.

"So," started Hermione "Where did you go before you decided to come to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, I was home schooled by my mother," Brooke stated nonchalantly.

"Really," Hermione's face lit up, "I have always wondered what home schooling was like. Would you mind if I asked you some questions?"

"No I don't care, ask away." The girls talked for the next ten minutes when McGonagall entered the room and asked Brooke to leave because the compartment was needed for the Head's meeting.

"Bye Hermione I hope to see you around," said Brooke as she left.

"Bye Brooke."

Brooke wandered through the train looking for an empty compartment. At the back of the train she finally found one and she went in and put her stuff down. 'Alright I guess I'll change now' thought Brooke. Brooke changed into her skirt and had her shirt off when the compartment door opened suddenly!

…

Hermione could feel her hands getting sweaty as she nervously paced up and down the compartment when she heard the door slide open and a familiar voice.

"I should have expected the Head girl was you Granger. I guess I was hoping they wouldn't make that stupid of a mistake," said Draco Malfoy who smirked as he sat down, crossed his arms and put his feet up.

"Their only mistake was making a deatheater Head Boy!" snapped Hermione quickly. As soon as she finished saying it, she regretted it. Draco's eyes became cold and he stood up.

"Don't ever say that again mudblood!" he whispered in a threatening voice. Hermione was silent and looked at the floor. She knew she had hit a nerve and not to push it further.

"Alright let's get down to business," Hermione began after a long awkward silence.

"Geez Granger I always knew you wanted me but you sure are blunt." Draco smirked.

"Shut up you stupid ferret I was talking about our Head duties."

"Well I thought only you were doing you duty by giving head today." Hermione blushed at Draco's comment and he snickered in return.

"Whatever," sighed Hermione frustrated, "Let's go to work." McGonagall walked into the compartment and told then that they needed to get to the prefect meeting.

"Come on Draco we have to go," Hermione said.

"Oh don't worry I'll cum." Draco chuckled as he brushed past Hermione. Hermione stomped her foot on the ground and stormed after him toward the prefect compartment.

Hermione was beyond pissed, she couldn't believe Draco was Head Boy and she had to live with him for the next year. Then when she walked into the prefect compartment she heard. "… was not able to make it to the meeting due to the fact she is an incompetent mudblood who knows nothing." Oh yes Hermione was beyond pissed.

"Shut you face Malfoy. Hermione is smarter than you and you know it. You are the one that's incompetent," said Ron who was red in the face and standing up.

"YEA!" shouted Ginny standing up next to Ron.

Draco laughed and noticed that Hermione was standing at the door. After seeing the look on her face he was laughing even harder.

"Aww look the weasel and weaselette are defending the mudblood. How cute weasel is all hot and bothered over his little girlfriend." said Draco with a smirk.

"He is not my boyfriend Malfoy. I think this whole thing can wait till later we have a meeting to do," at the mention of Hermione not being Ron's girlfriend his face had fallen, but she hadn't even given it a second glance. "Okay so for patrolling the halls and the train. You will be partnered up with someone from a different house so there is no bias."

"No you can pick who you want to patrol with, we won't pick for you," said Draco who stood up right next to Hermione.

"No we will pick who's going with who they don't get a choice," said Hermione countering Draco.

"No they can pick it. They are big boys and girls, minus weasel. I don't know what he is." Said Draco with a smirk.

"Hey! I am more of a man than you will ever be Malfoy." said Ron trying to sound confident but the tips of his ears were bright red.

"Yea like that's even possible. Anyways you guys can pick who you are going to do the patrolling with."

"No you can't. I will pick them for you," Hermione couldn't believe that within five minutes of the meeting she and Draco were already fighting, oh wait she could believe that. All they did was fight, she knew her idea was better and she was thinking that Draco was countering her just so they wouldn't agree on things. 'God Draco is suck a pompous ass! I hate him!' Hermione thought just before she turned to face Draco to look him square in the eye and told them that they, as in her and Draco, would be picking who was going to patrol with who and that was final.

"Fine, but I'm only saying that so you will shut up about it. Okay?"

"Okay next topic is going to be about Hogsmeade."

"We will have people assigned to certain areas and will have to patrol every weekend. You got that?"

"And what if they have a date?"

"Well you won't have to worry about that now will you? So that's not a problem for you. As I was saying, you will have a certain place or area to where you are assigned and it is mandatory you to stay there and not go out on any dates, and that's final."

"No. If you want the day off for something just come to me and I will find a replacement, but come to me before we actually go like a day or two in advance."

"No, you can not and will not be getting out of your prefect duties." Draco really wanted some excuse so he wouldn't have to go out with Pansy. He hated that stupid bitch. 'She thinks I actually like her. HA! That's a laugh. She is nothing but a piece of ass to me, and a very good one at that' thought Draco.

Draco and Hermione kept on fighting about every little thing. Hermione would say one thing but then Draco would come in with a completely different answer. Most times in the end Draco would have the last word, but Hermione was only going along with him to shut him up. A meeting that was only supposed to be ten minutes long lasted for forty five minutes with no end in sight.

"My god. I never thought I would say this but… WOULD YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING! We were supposed to be patrolling the train right now and our meeting over but all you two have done was fight," shouted Ginny who was very annoyed. "We are going to be in Hogsmeade in not even five minutes and the meeting is still going on! Stop fighting and finish the meeting."

"For once weaslette is right. So stop disagreeing with me and lets finish up." Said Draco with a smirk.

Hermione who knew they were right and they had to finish the meeting but wasn't about to agree with everything that Malfoy says. 'We have to compromise' and the thought of that made Hermione sick to her stomach, she didn't wasn't to compromise on everything with that stupid git.

They tired to finish the meeting in time and they did, just in time to get off the train and head to the carriages waiting to take them to school. Hermione was so disappointed in herself and how she failed her first job as Head Girl. She just wanted to get away from Malfoy and go eat dinner with her friends, but not before she and Malfoy just had to exchange some words between the two of them.

…

…..when the compartment door opened suddenly.

Harry stared at the half naked Brooke that was currently standing in his compartment.

"Take a picture it will last longer." said Brooke as she put on her shirt.

"I… uhh… this… umm," Harry couldn't think of any thing to say. 'She probably thinks I'm bloody retarded' thought Harry. Harry took a deep breath. "This was my compartment but I left to go to the loo." Brooke gathered her things and went towards the door. "But you can stay here too if you'd like" said Harry in one quick breath.

"Alright sure?" Brooke looked at Harry confused about his odd behavior. "Brooke Dawson" she said as she held out her hand.

"Harry Potter" he replied regaining his composure. Brooke tried to suppress a laugh. 'So this is the GREAT Harry Potter' she smirked. 'She looks vaguely familiar' thought Harry.

"So Harry tell me about Hogwarts." Brooke decided it would be up to her to begin conversation. Harry began to tell her about Hogwarts. The teachers, the students, the houses, and last but far from least in the mind of Harry Potter, quidditch.

"Naturally Gryffindor has the best quidditch team because their seeker is simply amazing." Harry boasted. Knowing that Harry was the Gryffindor seeker Brooke replied.

"Yea but he seems to have a big head. I don't think I like him very much." Not knowing Brooke was only joking Harry got defensive.

"Shut up! You don't know what you are talking about!" Harry shot up out of rage.

"RRaa" said Brooke while making a small claw out of her hand and sounding like a cat. "I was only joking around pretty boy, nothing to cry over."

Harry sat down with a humph and a bruised ego. 'That girl knows how to break someone's spirit down' he thought. He must have been sitting there for a while with a look on his face because Brooke tapped his foot and said "look I'm sorry I didn't mean it I was just joking around."

"No its fine, don't worry about it" said Harry who as you could see was still hurt by her comment.

Brooke gave him a 'yea right' look but let it go anyways. She could care less if he was mad or upset about something as miniscule as a girl not liking him. 'God that is such a sissy thing for a guy to be mad about' thought Brooke. For the rest of the ride to school Brooke and Harry just sat in silence. Brooke was wondering what her new school, and new school year was going to be like. Harry on the hand was sitting there wondering who the new defensive against the dark arts teacher was going to be. Also he was wondering where  
Ron and Ginny were and what was taking them so long. Usually by this time they were back in the same compartment after their prefect duties.

Harry was so glad when the train came to a stop at Hogsmeade, he gathered all his things muttered a good-bye to Brooke who replied with a nod and he headed off the train. When he stepped off the train he spotted Ginny and Ron and the reason why they never got back to the compartment. There, in the midst of a lot of students, was Hermione and the other head student, evidently Draco, yelling at each other about how the meeting was a total mess and blaming each other for it taking the whole time instead of just ten minute. Hagrid came over to break up the fight and send all the students onto either the boats or the carriages. Harry joined Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and to his chagrin Brooke on a carriage where Hermione vented to them all about how she hated Malfoy and she wondered why in gods name would someone put an incompetent twit as the Head Boy.

When they finally got to the Great Hall Hermione had Brooke sit with them because she was not sorted into a house yet. She explained to Brooke that she would be sorted separately after the feast in Dumbledore's office.

"Harry who is that girl?" asked Ron who was just complaining about how hungry he is.

"She's the new girl. I guess she transferred" answered Harry not really looking up from his empty plate.

"You can do that?" asked Ron who suddenly forgot his hunger. "Where did she do before?"

"I don't know" answered Harry.

"I wonder why she transferred."

"I don't know"

"I wonder what house she will be sorted into."

Harry who was suddenly really annoyed answered a little too loudly "God damn it Ron I don't fucking know. Stop asking so many damn questions."

"Geez sorry" said Ron whose ears turned a bit red at the people looking his way.

The first years finished being sorted into the house and Dumbledore gave his speech. He also introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Vanessa Crêpe. She was a tall thin woman who looked to be about in her mid thirties. She had long brown hair that had a bit of a wave to it. Her complexion was sort of olive color, and she looked to be Italian. Hermione noticed that Professor Snape had this strange look on his face when Professor Crepe stood up, almost one of longing she would say.

As the feast began the noise level in the Great Hall rose considerably, everyone talking about their summers and other things. Ron was busy shoving food in his mouth like it was his last meal. Everyone but the first years were so used to it they didn't care. Harry really didn't have an appetite after what Brooke had said to him, and Hermione chatted with Brooke about different school things. Soon the feast and dessert were over and Hermione was taking Brooke to Dumbledore's office to get sorted.

Hermione made sure that Brooke was inside Dumbledore's office before she left. As Brooke sat down, she looked around the office. It was spacious with moving pictures of old Headmasters on the walls and other such knickknacks. There was also a book shelf of sorts behind what she assumed to be Professor Dumbledore's desk that was filled with many different types of books. Behind her was a huge conference table with different things piled on top, open books, closed ones, and stacks of paper a few stray pens and the hat that she was at dinner. Just then a door off to the side opened up and Professor Dumbledore walked through.

"Hello there Miss Dawson, I hope you like it here so far and that Miss Granger was nothing but kind and inviting towards you?" said Dumbledore as he walked behind his desk with a smile on his face.

"Oh yes Hermione was very kind and I do like it here so far, although I haven't really started yet" said Brooke who smiled back.

"I am glad you are here Miss Dawson but I am sorry for what has brought you here. I am truly sorry for the loss of your mother. Also I am told that no one is to know of your relationship to Mr. Malfoy, is that correct?"

"Thank you for your sympathy and I am happy to be here. Yes, our fathers thought it wise to not let people know that Draco and I are cousins."

"Alright then, shall we get to sorting you into a house? Please follow me. I thought it would be wiser not to put the hat back before you got here. Hahaha It would have made no sense at all."

Brooke sat in the chair closest to the hat. She thought it a little strange that a hat sorted the people but she really didn't care too much. Dumbledore put the hat on her head and she smiled when she heard the response she received.

end of chapter one

(A/N: just if you thing the writing styles or something is really different and random this chapter was written by two people. I wrote some of it and my best friend wrote some too. I hope you really like it, chapter two is done but I just have to revise it. Please I would really really really love you if you sent some reviews! LYL o'malley and gabby!)


	2. Stolen Kisses

You Know You Love me

Chapter 2

Brooke smiled when she heard the response she got. 'I guess it runs in the family,' thought Brooke as she followed Professor Snape to the dungeons. They finally stopped before a large stone serpent.

"I hope that you will behave in a manner that reflects well on your House," said Snape, "or there will be hell to pay. The password to enter the common room is pureblood, your room has your name on it. Even a dunce could find it so I suppose you will have no trouble."

As Snape left, Brooke said the password for the common room and walked in. Some of the students who were sitting in the common room that were around her age didn't bother looking up from their books, and the younger ones only glanced her way. Walking past the doors for the rooms Brooke read some names she recognized because they were names of some friends of her father until she came to a door that had 'Dawson' and 'Parkinson' on it closer to the end of the hall. Brooke opened the door and walked in.

The room was not really small but not big either. It had two beds that were both twin size she would say, with deep green drapes so you could have privacy when sleeping. Also the sheets were an emerald silky green with a deeper green for a comforter. Next to each bed was a night stand/dresser and on the other side of the beds was a desk for each girl. She also saw that all her things were brought to her room, her trunk say in front of her bed and her owl was placed a top the trunk. It was then Brooke noticed the girl sitting on the other bed.

Sensing someone's eyes on her the girl on the bed looked up.

"Hi you must be my new roommate," she said.

"Hi Brooke Dawson," said Brooke extending her hand.

"Pansy Parkinson, nice you meet you," Pansy said shaking her hand.

'Oh so this must be that Pansy girl that Draco hates so much. She is even uglier then how he described her,' Brooke thought with a small smile. Brooke got all her things situated and decided to head out to the common room, and who did she see sitting there but none other than her lovely cousin Draco.

"You are such a liar Draco," said Brooke who sat down next to him on the couch.

"Why do you say that?" he asked truly confused.

"You never said she was that ugly, she was worse than ugly. She was fugly! Gross! And I even have to share a room with her for the rest of the year, nasty!" said Brooke shaking her head as if trying to get the mental picture of Pansy Parkinson out of her head.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Draco who was really confused. Then as if on queue Pansy Parkinson walked out of her room and into the common room. "Oh you mean that thing." Draco said with a laugh after understanding what Brooke had meant.

"Yea that thing is my roommate for the entire year. Yea me! " Brooke said with a bit of sarcasm at the end.

"Oo that sucks, I'm glad I'm not you haha. Well its kinda getting late, so I am going to go back to my room. I will see you tomorrow in class. Hey what do you say you meet me after classes and dinner tomorrow so we can talk about classes and other things, okay?" Draco said whispering the last part so people didn't hear.

"Oh yea that's fine. I will talk to you tomorrow I'm going to head to the showers. Bye" Brooke said to Draco as they headed in opposite directions. Brooke got her things ready and headed for the showers. After she finished her shower she went back to her room where she fell asleep dreaming about a new school year.

…

After leaving Brooke Draco went back to the head common room. He was ready to pass out on his bed he was so tired, but he just had to run into Hermione on his way to the bathroom.

"Watch where you are going Mudblood," sneered Draco.

"You were the one that ran into me Malfoy," said a frustrated Hermione. "If you could only get your head out of you ass then you wouldn't have ran me over."

Draco really didn't want to start anything, for once, because he was just too tired to really care. All he wanted to do was take a shower and get a good nights sleep before the first day of classes.

"Good god for once can you just shut up. I know it's hard for you but you should really try."

"Why don't you make me Malfoy?"

"Fine"

In the next second Hermione was shocked as she felt Draco's lips close onto hers. After the shock wore away she gradually melted into the kiss. His lips were soft but fierce and passionate at the same time. As the kiss became deeper Hermione moved her hands around Draco's neck and was moved to her back was against the wall. It was then that Hermione realized what she was doing, although she didn't stop it, and her next thought shocked her. Hermione actually liked kissing Malfoy, she had kissed other boys before but Malfoy was the best by far. All of those thoughts were just wiped away with the feeling of his lips on hers. Although Hermione thoroughly enjoyed what they were doing she knew it was wrong and they had to stop so she pushed Draco away from her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" said Hermione try to sound angry.

"You told me to make you shut up and I did. Don't lie, you know you liked it" Draco said with his trademark smirk.

"No I did not like it. Kissing a Malfoy, that's just GROSS!" said Hermione trying to sound angry but Draco could see she was lying.

"So are you telling me that if I kiss you again then you would hate it?"

"Yes that is exact-" Hermione was cut off by Draco's lips on hers. She tried to not let his kiss affect her but after a few seconds she gave in and kissed him back. Draco pulled away leaving Hermione wanting more.

"See I told you, you liked it. I bet I'm better than the weasel at kissing."

Although Hermione wouldn't have known how good a kisser Ron was, she blushed. "I have never kissed Ron so I wouldn't know"

"Aww poor weasel, he can't even get any from his lady that's sad."

"I'm not his lady"

"Yea but I bet you he wishes you were."

Hermione was getting more angry at Draco every time he opened his mouth. Him with his cocky attitude and saying that she was or is together with Ron; she doesn't and never has had any inclination to be with Ron.

"Ron and I have never and will never be together. Trust me he doesn't want that and neither do I."

"Sure whatever. He wants you and you can't deny that. Now we can stand here all night and fight about this but I am going to take a shower and go to bed, Good night."

"Mhm" Hermione mumbled as she went to her room in a huff. She couldn't believe his nerve, kissing her not only once but twice! Oh she could just go over there and kill him. Malfoy kissed her! Hermione wanted that to be disgusting and revolting, but she liked it, 'no' Hermione thought, 'I really enjoyed it. In fact I want to do it again. OH MY GOD what am I thinking?! I want to kiss Malfoy? I'm supposed to hate him, not want to kiss him."

Hermione tired to get all of that out of her head and just go to sleep. But try as she might her dreams were full of Draco and her kissing and she woke up too early, even for Hermione and knowing she wasn't getting back to sleep she got up to take a shower.

…

As Draco left Hermione and headed into the bathroom to take his shower his thoughts were filled with how he had actually like kissing her. He hadn't meant for it to go as far as it had, but he didn't mind at all. Although he had thought that it would have been a one time thing Draco found himself wanting to kiss her again. 'I can't like her; she is a fucking mudblood for god sake. Liking her and wanting to kiss her is not an option' thought Draco as he finished his shower and put his pajama's on. He climbed into his large king size bed. Draco fell asleep and dreamed about what had happened with Hermione and himself. What he didn't know was that Hermione was having a similar dream across the hall.

When Draco woke up the next day he looked at his clock that read 6:30. Figuring he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep and he had to get up in an hour anyways he decided to go and get ready for breakfast and his classes. Rubbing his sleepy eyes he didn't see the bushy haired girl come out of the bathroom and ran into her knocking her over.

"My god Malfoy do you ever look where you are going? You are such a pain in my ass!" said an angry Hermione who had been reminded of last night and looking at a half naked Draco with only pajama pants on was not helping her problem. "Ugg, I hate you"

"Yeah but you weren't saying that last night now were you. You know you like it" said Draco smirking as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"As I said last night I hated it and I hate you! What gives you the right to think you can kiss me?" Hermione was trying to keep her cool but Draco was making her lose it, fast.

"I can do anything I want. If I wanted to kiss you right here right now I would and could do it. Besides what makes you think you can tell me what I have the right to do or not?"

"I do have that right when its about me"

"Oh yea?"

"Yes I do-"

Just to prove his point Draco kissed Hermione, but just as sudden as it started Draco pulled away. He gave Hermione his trademark smirk and gave her a look of 'I told you so' and went into the bathroom. Fuming Hermione just wanted to slap that smirk off his face. Still angry Hermione went to her room and got ready for the day and then went to the Great Hall for some breakfast. All the way down she kept on replaying the kiss and the more she thought about it the angrier she became.

Breakfast went by fairly normal although Ron and Harry were wondering what had Hermione all frazzled she managed to convince then everything was fine. Hermione looked to her schedule and saw she had Defense Against the Dark Arts class first, she wanted to get a head start as usual and told Harry and Ron she would meet them in the class after going to the library first.

When Harry and Ron left the Great Hall Harry noticed that Brooke was helping a small first year Gryffindor who had dropped his books and papers all over the floor, he also noticed that she was wearing a Slytherin tie and crest. 'A Slytherin helping a Gryffindor now that is something you don't see every day' thought Harry to himself, and with that he felt a new appreciation for her. Anyone, especially a Slytherin, who would help a small first year Gryffindor got points in Harry's book. 'Maybe she isn't that bad after all' thought Harry as he walked past her giving her a small smile which she returned.

Harry and Ron made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts where Harry sat down in his assigned seat and noticed that Ron's seat was somewhere else. Those thoughts were pushed away when Brooke came and sat down next to him, and then right before the class started Harry felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He looked up to see who it was and he saw Brooke looking at him.

"Harry I just wanted to say I am really sorry for what I said on the train. I didn't mean it, you seem like a really great guy" said Brooke who seemed as if she was really sincere when apologizing to him.

Harry could tell Brooke had actually meant what she said, "Thanks and you seem like a great girl too" he said with a smile.

As class started and Professor Crêpe introduced herself and passed out notes Harry couldn't help but stare at Brooke. 'She is really beautiful,' thought Harry. Harry hadn't noticed how long and noticeably he was staring at Brooke when he heard Draco say something behind him.

"Potter, you have flies swimming laps in that pool of saliva on your desk" said Draco smirking but slightly annoyed. Brooke looked up from her work and looked at Draco and then Harry. At that remark Harry blushed and sent Malfoy a dirt look and continued, or more like started taking notes.

When class ended Professor Crêpe gave out some homework and asked if she could see Harry after class for a few minutes. She wanted to talk to him and ask him for a favor.

"Professor you wanted to see me?" asked Harry who was hoping it wouldn't involve anything bad.

"Yes I understand that you had started a Defense Against Dark Arts club of sorts and I wanted to talk to you about starting up another Defense Against the Dark Arts club. I wanted to see how you would feel about the idea, and if you would want to be the head of the club" said Crêpe as she looked Harry in the eye.

That was the last thing Harry had expected to hear, not being prepared Harry didn't answer right away, but after the initial shock was gone he told Crêpe what he thought.

"Yeah it would be incredible to start a Defense Against the Dark Arts club. I think it would be a great thing to start up again. We can talk about it later I have to go to class."

"Yes absolutely. Now you are late for class. I'll walk you and explain why you are late, alright? What class are you going to?" said Crêpe as she got off her desk and headed towards the door.

"I have potions" said Harry who followed his teacher to the dungeons. When he got there Harry opened the door and walked in. Snape looked up from the blackboard with a greasy smirk planted on his face but before he could say anything to Harry Professor Crêpe walked in and Snape's expression changed to one of embarrassment.

"Hello Professor Snape I apologize for keeping Mr. Potter. I needed to talk with him about some important business. I hope you will understand." Crêpe said with a smile.

"H-he-hello P-Pr-Pro-Professor Crê-Crêpe" said Snape stammered with a bright red face. The class started snickering and Snape became more embarrassed. "Go-go-good by-bye"

"Good bye Professor, again sorry for the intrusion" said Crêpe smiling at Snape as she turned to head back to her classroom.

Snape forgot about the notes as he told his class to read silently, as he went out of the room to his 'office' . Harry sat down next to Ron and saw Hermione and Malfoy were paired up together as lab partners. Thinking that was a bit strange he asked why they were sitting together and he found out that Snape had actually made them sit together. It was all about the Head students being civil and how Dumbledore is trying to have unity between houses and he likes to begin with the Head Students.

The next class they had was transfiguration with McGonagall and the Hufflepuffs. When they got their Ron sat down with an empty seat on each side of him. Thinking both Harry and Hermione were going to sit there, Harry sat down next to Ron but Hermione chose to sit elsewhere. The next thing he knew Ernie McMillian sat down next to him, and gave him a smile. Ron couldn't help himself so he smiled back, ' for some reason Ernie is looking really good today,' thought Ron as he turned his attention to McGonagall who was lecturing the class. When class was over Ernie asked if he could have a word with Ron before they went to the Great Hall to have lunch. Ernie led Ron and himself to an empty classroom a little further away from the Hall and walked inside.

"Okay Ernie what's up?" asked Ron confused as to why this boy he never really talked to all that much suddenly wanted to have a private conversation with him.

"Well… Ron… we have known each other for going on seven years now, although we don't know each other extremely well, and well I have something to tell you" Ernie said this with a slight blush creeping on to his face as he moved closer to Ron. "What I am trying to say is I like you and I think you are really hot" and with that Ernie kissed Ron, full on the lips. At first Ron was shocked at what was happening but then he started to relax a little and he kissed him back. Ron got this weird feeling in his stomach, and every time Ernie would touch him it would grow. Ron had never felt this good in his life. Kissing Ernie made him feel like he was floating on air but soon he realized what exactly he was doing, he pulled away.

"Ron I am so sorry. I didn't mean anything…" Ernie started.

Ron's brain was working overtime trying to wrap his mind around what just happened. 'I liked it and I like him,' thought Ron 'I…I think I might be gay'. As Ron came back from his thoughts he saw that Ernie was about to walk out of the classroom but Ron grabbed his wrist and turned him around to kiss him. Ron didn't know whether what he was doing was right or not but it felt right to him so he didn't stop. They stayed in that classroom for almost all of lunch when they finally realized it would look weird if they didn't show, so they went into the Great Hall, but not before planning to meet again that night.

Ron sat down next to Harry at their table and was just in time for some dessert. "So where were you?" asked Harry digging into a piece of pumpkin pie.

"Uhh Ernie wanted to talk and then I had to go and get the books I forgot in the classroom" Ron lied not sure if he could, or should, tell Harry the truth. "So mate have you thought about when you are going to have the quidditch tryouts?" trying to change the subject, Ron wasn't sure how Harry was going to take it so he didn't want to say anything.

"I think I will have them in a few weeks, but Ron listen I'm not going to put you on the team just because you my best mate. If there is someone who tries out and is the best then I'm going to pick whomever is the best one. Okay?" said Harry making sure that if that did happen Ron would understand, hopefully.

"You do what's best for the team. Alright there won't be any hard feelings" Ron said even though he hadn't been listening to Harry at all.

Soon thereafter Ron and Harry said good bye to Hermione as they went back to Gryffindor Tower, halfway there Ron said he forgot something and had to go back to get it and he would meet Harry later.

…

Hermione sat down at the table in the Heads common room to start on her mass amounts of homework she had received that day. Being unseen from behind the mountain of books Draco didn't notice she was sitting there as he looked around and ushered his cousin inside and up to his room. Hearing voices Hermione looked up from her work to see Brooke and Draco walking into his bedroom. At first she thought nothing of it but then when she heard laughing coming from upstairs she began to have this feeling. It was then Hermione realized that Draco was laughing, actually laughing.

Originally she thought she might be hearing things but then after listening for a few minutes she knew it was him laughing, with Brooke. 'God what makes that girl so special that she can make him laugh,' thought Hermione, 'oh my god I sound like I am jealous'

Fuming at not only herself for being jealous but also because she wasn't the one making Draco laugh like that. 'Oh my god I really do like Draco… That's frightening,' thought Hermione. Not wanting to think about it anymore she set out to do her homework.

About an hour and a half later Hermione was finishing an essay for potions and she heard Draco's door open, and someone coming down the stairs.

"Bye Draco. I'll talk to you tomorrow" said Brooke as she descended the stairs. Before she left Brooke looked and saw out of the corner of her eye Hermione sitting at the table almost glaring at her. "Hey Hermione" Brooke said a bit hesitantly, afraid of the look in Hermione's eyes.

"Don't hey Hermione me! You little whore not even one day and you already are all over Malfoy. You disgusting little skank" said Hermione. She was mad that this girl she thought was her friend turned out to be so nasty.

"Hermione you don't know what you are talking about. Trust me I was not all over Draco. I wasn't even a little on him, we were just talking" Brooke managed to say after the shock of what Hermione said wore off.

"Yea right like I believe you. You two were probably upstairs doing god knows what and I thought you were different from all the girls who fall all over Malfoy. You make me sick!" said Hermione who was now standing giving Brooke the death glare.

"Even if I try to explain myself to you, you probably won't listen to me anyways. Besides, I don't owe you an explanation. So good bye Hermione and try to do something about that crush on Draco its getting obvious" Brooke said as she went back to her common room leaving a stunned Hermione in her wake.

Hermione couldn't believe it. 'Not only had that bitch lied about being with Draco but she even claims I have a crush on him. Ugg I hate this I am going to take a shower and go to bed' thought Hermione as she packed her things and went to her room.

Three weeks later

Harry sat in the stands watching the team play quidditch. It was the day of tryouts and he had to pick people for his team. So far Ginny was the best chaser and he picked a few other players. The thing that was bothering him was that Ron wasn't doing as well as he had hoped. Also there was someone new trying out, his name was Sirius Lee Wood, and he was really good. Harry hated to have to make such a difficult decision but it had to be done.

When the tryouts were over Harry told them the results would be posted in the common room by the end of the night. Also Harry asked to speak to Sirius Lee before they went to the locker rooms.

"Hi Harry" said Sirius Lee extending his hand.

"Hi. I was wondering if you have a brother?" Harry who thought that if he did then his brother might be Oliver Wood the guy who taught Harry quidditch.

"Yea I do, you know him, Oliver. He thinks you are great and loved playing with you" said Sirius smiling.

"Well I can see playing great quidditch runs in the family. Tell your brother I say hi. You can go get cleaned up now. Don't forget to check the board tonight okay?" said Harry as he patted him on the back and started to walk back to school.

As Sirius Lee walked towards the locked room he doubted he was going to make the team. 'With his friend as my opponent, I bet he will choose him over me. Although I did better throughout the entire game,'

Later that night after Harry finished making the new team list he posted it on the board. The list was comprised of who Harry thought was the absolute best to make up a great team that he was sure would succeed throughout the year.

(A/N): thanks sooo much for reading our fanfic. Updates wont take as long as this one did. Three will be up shortly. Please leave some reviews because that would make me happy even if you dont like it! Luv ya, O'Malley and gabby


	3. Revelations

(A/N: so for everyone who has read the story so far thanks a million and all I ask if you review please.)

"So is Ron talking to you yet?" Hermione asked Harry. They were sitting on the couch in the Heads common room finishing up some of their homework.

"No. He is really peeved about the quidditch thing and Sirius Lee taking his position" said Harry as he put his head in his hands.

"Well Harry you have to realize he feels betrayed by his best friend" said Hermione who put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah but Hermione I told him that if I found a better player I was going to put who ever it was on the team. I told him just because he is my best friend he wasn't necessarily going to be on the team and he said he would understand."

"Yes but he probably thought you weren't being serious. He'll cool off just give it some time" said Hermione reassuringly to Harry.

"God I can't believe he would do that to me! I hate him and that Sirius guy too" Ron was fuming as he paced in front of Ernie. Ron was complaining again about how Harry stabbed him in the back and how he wasnt on the team anymore. Ernie was starting to loose it, he didn't want to hear about Harry anymore.

"Ron just let it go for now. Come here and sit down" said Ernie who was trying not to get mad. He patted the seat next to him and waited for Ron to sit down. When he did Ernie wrapped his arms around him and kissed him.

Ron and Ernie spent the next two hours just sitting there. Sometimes they would just hold one another sometimes they would kiss but for the most part they were silent. Ron never wanted to leave that spot. That was where he felt most comfortable. Even though they had only been together for a few weeks Ron started having very strong feelings for the boy who was in his arms.

"I hate to stop this but I think we better be going to dinner or someone begin to wonder" said Ernie slowly separating himself from Ron.

"Alright, do you want to meet here after dinner?" Ron replied.

"Oh, I can't," said Ernie "I'm sorry, but I have homework that I have to do."

"Okay," Ron said disappointedly, "I guess I will see you tomorrow then." Ron and Ernie exchanged a quick hug before going down to dinner.

Before they entered Ernie said, "Ron, I know you're mad, but you have to understand that Harry did what he thought was best for the team, so try and forgive him. It's not worth losing a friend."

Ron thought about what he said for a few minutes and realized that he was right. Harry was his best friend and wouldn't want to purposely hurt him. He entered the Great Hall and spotted Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. He walked down and sat next to Harry.

"Look Harry," Ron started. Harry looked up in surprise. "I am sorry about the way I have been acting. I was being a git can you forgive me?"

"Of course mate" replied Harry. Ron sat down and they all started talking about what they were going to do for Halloween.

They were coming up with ideas for what the school could do when Hermione was tapped on the shoulder.

"Professor Dumbledore needs to speak with you in his office right now Miss Granger," McGonagall said.

"Alright Professor" Hermione replied. She then turned to Harry, Ron, and Ginny and said, "I'll see you guys later." With that she walked to the Headmasters office said the password and walked up the steps to knock on his office door.

"Come in" She heard through the door. She walked in and took a seat in front of Dumbledore. Since she had opened the door she had been staring at Fawkes who had recently been reborn in his ashes. The Headmaster's words broke her trance.

"Thank you both for joining me," Dumbledore started. Both thought Hermione. She turned around and saw Malfoy sitting in his chair staring off into space. Typical she thought and looked away, "As you both know Halloween is right around the corner and the school would like to do something special because of all that has been happening lately." At this Draco let out a short huff, but Dumbledore seemed unfazed. "So I was hoping that the two of you, along with the prefects would plan a Halloween Ball. I will expect to be amazed seeing as you are my brightest students. The ball will be Saturday, October 31 and there will be a Hogsmeade visit the week before so students can find costumes. You have three weeks so good luck." Hermione and Draco got up and left his office. They walked back to their room in silence.

Hermione's head was reeling with planning a dance in just three weeks. As soon as she got to her common room she got some catalogues from some costume shops in Hogsmeade to see if she saw anything she liked. Sitting on the couch Hermione felt someone's eyes on her but when she looked up all she saw was Malfoy with his head in a book. 'I didn't know he reads' thought Hermione who was truly surprised.

Just then her thoughts left the books and she started thinking about the kiss that had happened three weeks earlier. Subconsciously she touched her lips as the kiss was replayed in her mind. What she wanted right then was for Malfoy to kiss her so she could feel like she did when they had kissed. She had never felt anything so thrilling, exciting, and frightening all at the same time. The thing Hermione didn't know was that Draco was sitting in the armchair not five feet away from her thinking the same thing.

'God I can't get her out of my head! That kiss that kiss was amazing. I have kissed many girls but it's never felt like that. Oh what I wouldn't do to kiss her again. I wonder if it would feel the same' thought Draco as he sat in the chair. As he was looking at Hermione he thought he saw something in her eyes that resembled longing but as quickly as he saw it, it was gone. Then he remembered what Brooke had said to him, maybe she was right.

Flashback!!

"Draco why don't you just tell her?" asked Brooke who looked up from the work she was doing to find Draco starring at Hermione at the other end of the library.

"Tell who what?" Draco asked turning his attention to Brooke.

"Tell Hermione that you like her" said Brooke in a nonchalant manner.

"Good god Brooke I don't like her" said Draco with a slight blush on his face.

"Well then why haven't you been able to take your eyes off her since she walked in the library?" asked Brooke "You totally like her"

"I really don't. Besides even if I did she doesn't like me, so what's the point?" asked Draco who went back to his homework after giving one last look towards Hermione.

"Talk to her you never know what you might find out" said Brooke with a knowing smile. Draco gave Brooke a questioning look but when she ignored him he went back to his work and watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

End of flashback

Draco came back to the present to find that Hermione had left the couch. He turned his head to see her in the kitchenette room cutting something up. As he looked back to the book in his lap he heard her yell. Draco shot out of his chair to see what was wrong and he found her clutching her hand

"What happened?" asked Draco shocked to see a pained expression on Hermione's face

"I cut my finger. It really hurts" said Hermione, tears brimming her eyes ready to spill.

"Are you okay? Here let me see it." Reluctantly Hermione gave Draco her hand. She was surprised with how gentle his touch was and how soothing he could be. Hermione forgot about her finger. As she looked at Draco with him looking at her finger then looked up into her eyes. Their gaze looked into each other as they inched closer, just as their lips were about to touch Draco could feel the blood flowing onto his hand. Moving his head back he said "Maybe we should take you to the hospital wing"

"Um. Yeah okay" Hermione managed to say but it was strained. Washing her cut then wrapping a towel around it Draco walked Hermione to the hospital wing then when she was situated and healed they walked back together. Neither one said anything about what happened before.

"Draco thank you" said Hermione with her hand on the door to her bedroom standing in the doorway about to go in.

Draco was surprised by the fact she used his first name replied "Well I didn't want blood to get all over the common room, so you are, ah, welcome… Hermione"

"Good night" Hermione smiled as she closed her door and changed to get ready for bed.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down to Potions together. For the past few days Harry and Ron were a little worried about Hermione. She had been acting strange ever since she went to Dumbledore's office. At first they thought something had happened but when asked she just told them the truth about how Dumbledore had plans for a Halloween Ball on the 31st. That's what had then confused, why would that make Hermione act like that?

The three of them walked into class and took their respective seats. There was an audible gasp as Snape walked into the room. The usually greasy haired man looked different, his hair looked as if he had actually taken the time to wash it and was looking soft and shining. His skin looked clear with a smooth complexion. Some students had to do and double take because he looked so unlike himself, some would say he even looked handsome. But as the class started the students noticed that just because their teacher looked so different Snape was still acting like himself. He gave Neville an F on his potion because it came out so bad and took points off of a Gryffindor for what he claimed was back talking.

"Now class before you leave your homework is to write a 25 paragraph essay on the reading in you book pages 194 to 221. It is due tomorrow NO EXCEPTIONS!" sneered Snape and with that he left the classroom with his robes billowing behind him.

As Hermione, Ron and Harry walked out together Harry asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Can I ask what was up with Snape? Did he look like he actually took time to make himself look alright today?" asked Harry who was sincerely inquiring about Snape's queer behavior with his looks.

"I have no idea. Maybe he is trying to clean himself up and get a better reputation" Ron stated. They talked about the odd behavior of their potions teacher and the large essay he was having them write for homework. Ron and Harry said good bye to Hermione as they went to their common room to start their essay and Hermione went to Arithmacy.

Later on that day after all her classes were finished Hermione was sitting in her common room working on the assignment her teachers had given her. As she was sitting there Draco came in and sat down on the couch to start his homework as well. About ten minutes into his work Draco let out a frustrated sigh threw his quill down and rubbed his eyes.

Today had been a long day Draco couldn't concentrate in any of his classes because he couldn't get Hermione out of his mind. So now when he tried to do his work he couldn't because he had no idea what they had learned in class.

Hermione seeing that Draco was frustrated with his work looked to see if she could help him. "Draco do you need help with you homework?" asked Hermione who had moved her eyes from his paper to his grayish blue eyes.

Again surprised that she used first name Draco looked her in the eyes and said "umm yeah, but don't get the impression that I can't do this or something. I just didn't pay attention in class, I have something on my mind."

Hermione moved closer to Draco and started to help him with his work. After fifteen minutes of showing him what to do Hermione thought he had it under control.

"Okay so do you understand it now?" asked Hermione when looked up at Draco.

"Yeah I think so" replied Draco as he slowly turned his head up from the paper Hermione had been helping him with. As soon as their eyes locked Draco leaned into Hermione and kissed her lips. It was even better than he remembered. Draco could smell the scent of her strawberries and crème shampoo as he moved his hand to the back of her head while he deepened the kiss.

First Hermione was shocked to feel his lips pressed against hers but that soon changed when the electrifying feeling she got whenever he touched her came back. She put her hand on his chest then moved it around his back and pulled him closer to herself. Hermione just let herself go in the arms of her enemy.

As the kissing progressed there was a knock on the door and with hearing that Draco and Hermione jumped away from each other. Draco ran his hand through his hair and tuck his shirt back in as Hermione straightened her skirt and put her even messier hair into a ponytail.

"Um maybe we should… ah… get the door" said Hermione with an evident blush on her face.

"Yeah. Yeah that would be good idea" Draco said fumbling a little with his words. He walked to the door to see who it was found a young second year Slytherin standing there looking terrified. "Can I help you?" sneered Draco with a peeved look on his face.

"Umm… ah.." the little Slytherin stuttered too scared to speak to Draco.

"Just spit it out already," Draco said through clenched teeth getting angry that this kid was wasting his time.

"Sorry" squeaked the boy, "Umm Blaise said he wants to talk to you so he sent me to tell you." As soon as the boy finished he ran off to the dungeons.

Draco turned back to the common room to see Hermione walk into her room. 'Oh god what just happened here?' asked Draco to himself. He ran a hand through his hair then left to go see what Blaise wanted.

On his way down he almost ran into Blaise himself.

"Blaise you wanted to talk to me?" asked Draco as they walked together into an empty room.

"Umm.. Yeah," Blaise started but when he looked at Draco he said, "Good god man what happened to you?" Blaise had taken in Draco's frazzled looks. His normally ironed and pressed shirt was not tucked in all the way and had wrinkles all over it. Draco's hair which usually was always neatly slicked back had bits and pieces falling in his face there was a slight pinkish tint to his face and his breath was a little uneven.

"Nothing!" Draco said startled that Blaise thought something happened.

"Who is she?" asked Blaise with a knowing look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked getting somewhat worried.

"The girl that made you look so disheveled." Blaise smirked, crossed his arms and waited for a response.

"You won't believe me if I told you," said Draco.

"Yeah sure. Just try me mate. I'm not leaving till you tell me."

"Fine it was… Granger," Draco had his head down when he said this but when he didn't hear Blaise reply he looked up to find Blaise looking very annoyed.

"God Draco just tell me who she is. Stop joking around."

"Blaise I'm not kidding you."

Blaise looked at Draco then it dawned on him. Draco was not kidding, he was being completely serious. Not giving Blaise any reaction time he moved to change the subject.

"So what did you want?"

"Oh yeah here this was sent to me to give to you," said Blaise as he reached into his pocket and pulled an envelope out. He handed it to Draco.

Draco took the envelope he saw his father's neat scrawl. Folding it in half he stuck it in his pocket.

"Well I best be getting back to my homework," Draco said getting up going to the door to leave.

"Yeah… is that what they call it now, homework." said Blaise laughing. Draco shot him a 'not funny' look then left quickly to go finish his homework and read the letter in his pocket.

He went back to his common room packed up his work and when into his room. 'Its safer in here anyways' thought Draco as he put his books on his desk and put his hand in his pocket to bring the letter out. Slowly Draco opened it and began to read it.

Draco-

I am writing to inform you that you are responsible for keeping the Malfoy name, and blood, pure. So you are to become closer to Pansy Parkinson. You are destined to marry her after becoming a follower of the Dark Lord.

When I get out of Azkaban (sp), and I will get out, I will be expecting you to have fulfilled this task. If not there will be serious consequences for you.

Remember what I have said to you.

Lucius

Upon finishing reading the letter his father wrote him he crumbled it up with fury. 'Get close to that slut. Oh god that is the worst thing that can happen. That's almost as bad at becoming one of those freaks he wants me to be. Ha! Neither of those two things are going to happen' Draco thought with his fists clenched as he paced angrily. 'Thank god that he is in jail or I would die.'

The next day Hermione thought that she would ask Draco to do her potions with her. When she arrived at the common room after classes she saw Draco scribbling furiously on his parchment across the room. She hadn't really talked to him all day, but the way things had been going lately she thought that she would sneak up on him. She quietly snuck up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" Hermione asked.

"What the hell?" Draco yelled as he stood up. Hermione's hands broke their hold over his eyes because of his height. "What do you think you are doing? Can't you see I am trying to do homework here," yelled Draco.

"Well... I mean... I didn't think..."

"That's right you didn't think you stupid mudblood."

"What the hell is your problem Draco?"

"NEVER use my first name EVER. I don't want it soiled by the likes of you!" with that Hermione ran up to her room and slammed the door. She stayed in her room all night and did her homework for the next day.

Thursday morning she avoided Draco at all costs. She spent all of the time before potions preparing for the time she would have to spend with Draco. 'Oh god! I'm doomed' thought Hermione.

Professor Snape was grading papers before his class when he heard a knock at the door.

"You may enter" Snape snapped. Vanessa Crêpe walked through his door and pulled a chair up in front of his desk. Snape tried to wipe the look of surprise off of his face while he tried to clean up his desk. "Sorry I thought you were a student" he muttered.

"Oh it's alright" Vanessa smiled.

"Can I… uh… help you?" Snape asked blushing slightly.

"Well I think it would be a good idea to do a co-curricular project where the seventh year students learn how to create specific defense potions." Vanessa was smiling because Snape looked like an ant under a magnifying glass as if talking to her was painful.

"That sounds like a good idea Professor…"

"You can call me Vanessa"

"Well let's go back and look at my potion stores to see what we can come up with… Vanessa," Snape blushed again when he said her name.

As they were looking at the potions stores Snape went to reach for the Boomslang he needed for his next class and knocked over a bottle of bat's blood all over Vanessa.

"Oh my god!" Vanessa shrieked as the blood stained her white blouse.

"I am so sorry," said Snape rushing to help her clean up, "let me help you."

"It's alright Severus you have done enough already," Vanessa replied. Severus was so embarrassed that he didn't notice Vanessa used his first name.

'God' thought Ron 'I am such a dunce. I need to find Ernie he will be able to make me feel better.' Ron remembered what had happened in potions earlier that day.

flashback

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all sitting at the same table in potions because today they were taking notes.

"Geez," whispered Ron, "why does he take out his frustration on us?"

"Ron just be quiet and copy the notes," said Harry quickly. Hermione just was starring at her paper. She hadn't said anything but one word all of class.

"It is probably because he hasn't been laid in like forever," Ron laughed at his last statement.

"Mr. Weasley," Snape calmly said from over Ron's shoulder, "for that comment I am taking thirty points from Gryffindor, you have detention for two weeks, and you owe me a paper about the importance of respect that is two feet long due in two days" With that class was over and Ron left in a huff.

end of flashback

Ron had been searching for Ernie for a half hour and hadn't found him. Ron heard moaning coming from a near-by classroom. Ron's heart skipped a beat as he heard the sounds coming from the classroom where he and Ernie usually met. Ron opened the door and saw two fourth year students making out on one of the tables.

"Oy! Get the bloody hell outta here five points from Ravenclaw next time," Ron said relieved. "Give me that broom over there and I'll put it away so you can get back to your common room before curfew." Ron grabbed the broom and decided to just put the broom in the closest closet. He opened the door and when he looked down he saw Sirius Lee and his boyfriend Ernie going at it like randy rabbits. Ron slammed the door and ran back to his room. He wasn't in the rest of his classes that day. He told Ginny he was sick.

Since Ron ran off after Potions, and Hermione had to go to another class, Harry decided that he would go to the library to get a head start on his potions homework for Monday. As he walked into the library, he looked around and saw Brooke sitting in the corner near the window. 'Now or never,' Harry thought as he approached Brooke's table. She looked frustrated and she had about three books open in front of her.

"Can I help you?" Harry said. Brooke jumped and almost fell out of her seat.

"You startled me Harry," Brooke chuckled at the situation.

"Sorry. I was just wondering if you needed any help with that," he gestured to the open books.

"I hate to admit it, but I actually do. I have read every thing about this spell for Defense Against the Dark Arts, but every time I try to do it, it doesn't work and we have a practical exam coming up soon."

"Well, how about we made a deal? I will help you with your Defense Against the Dark Arts, if you help me with my potions. Deal?" Harry asked as he stuck his hand out. Brooke thought about it for a minute.

"Deal"

"Let's find a room where we can practice, come on." Brooke grabbed her bag quickly as Harry grabbed her arm and practically dragged her out of the library.

When they got to the classroom Brooke and Harry set their stuff on a table and Harry asked Brooke what spell she needed help with.

"It's the quick freeze spell that I don't get."

"Alright let's see then. Try to freeze this book when I throw it," Harry threw the book across the room and Brooke yelled. "Glacies." There was a spark and the book flew at the wall. Harry laughed.

"Well there is your problem," Harry started, "Your wand work is wrong. The pronunciation is fine but you need to wave your wand like this." Harry demonstrated the proper technique. Brooke tried but failed miserably. Harry laughed again.

"It's not funny Harry," Brooke was laughing as she playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Umm yeah it really is."

"Alright master show me how it's done."

"Fine" After that Harry did it perfectly.

"Ok, ok show me how to do it" Harry grabbed her hand.

"Alright wave right, up, down, quick sharp movements though not so flowy."

"Flowy?"

"Just do it Brooke. Come on. Right, up, down, right, up, down," As Harry said these words he moved Brooke's hand in his. They kept doing the motions, but neither one of them were thinking about the spell.

"Ok, I think I've got it," said Brooke in a low tone.

"Let me see," Harry replied breaking their contact.

"Glacies," Brooke said as Harry threw the book across the room. It froze, ice surrounding it in midair.

"Perfect," Harry said.

"Thanks professor."

"Your turn to help me now," Harry smirked.

"Alright," sighed Brooke. For the next half hour before Defense Against the Dark Arts Brooke showed Harry the basics of writing a good essay for Snape.

"Come on Harry we are going to be late." They got up and walked together chatting all the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

When Brooke and Harry arrived in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry noticed that Ron was missing. 'That's odd,' thought Harry, 'I wonder where he is?' They sat down just as Professor Crêpe walked into the room.

"Alright class today we will be reviewing for our written exam tomorrow and don't forget about the practical exam on Monday. For the review we are going to divide into two teams. Each team will have a captain/speaker for the team. They will be the only ones allowed to answer the questions. The team with the most points at the end of class will get five extra credit points," At this there was a murmur of excitement from the students. "The questions will be of all types so be prepared. The captains may consult their teams if they wish. Now everyone on this half of the room," She pointed to Harry, Brooke, and Draco's side, "will be team A and the other side will be team B. Captains when you have the answer shoot up blue sparks." The teams went right to working trying to choose a captain. The Slytherins wanted Draco, but the Gryffindors wanted Harry to be captain. Since no one could agree Brooke stepped up.

"That's fine with me," Harry said.

"Me too," Draco muttered glaring at Harry.

"Ok then it's settled. Now look I really want to win so I will only consult you if I really need help." Brooke was so excited. She loved competition. Naturally the other team selected Hermione as their captain. When the captains stepped to the center of the room Professor Crêpe said, "I forgot to mention if a captain gets the question wrong they are permanently out of the game. Each person will alternate selecting the difficulty of the questions. Obviously the more difficult the more points. Good luck let's begin. Hermione you can choose the first level of difficulty it's between one and five point value corresponds to difficulty."

The game between Brooke and Hermione was intense. They were both very gifted students. With five minutes to go in class there was a tie so Crêpe decided to have a tie breaker. Professor Crêpe asked the question and Hermione was the first with her sparks in the air. She confidently answered, but for the first time that day she was wrong. Brooke sat stunned because she didn't know the answer. She looked at her cousin who gave her a nod. She walked over to him and he whispered her the answer. Brooke got it right and Team A won the extra credit. At the end of the game Brooke ran up and hugged Harry then Draco. Harry had this dreamy look on his face and didn't notice the glare that Draco sent his way while he was being hugged. Hermione caught the display of affection between Brooke and Draco and she felt enraged. She thought that Brooke's sole mission in life was to ruin hers.

Draco and Brooke walked to lunch together talking about the Halloween ball. Draco expressed his feelings about the ball and how he flat out refused to go with Pansy.

"Do you have anyone to go with?" asked Draco. At this Brooke glanced over at the Gryffindor table where Harry was laughing.

"No not really, but I was thinking we could go together so we don't have to worry about dates and stupid stuff like that besides I need to spend quality time with the cousin."

"Hey Brooke?"

"Yeah"

"What the hell was with you and Potter today? I mean first you both arrive to class almost late and then when we won you hugged him?"

"I don't know Draco. I mean we got to class late because we were studying in the library and I was just excited I guess so I didn't really think about it."

"Well just stay away from Potter."

"Okay dad" Brooke said as she rolled her eyes.

Hermione and Draco avoided each other like the plague. Hermione decided that she needed to vent so she asked Ginny over for a sleepover Friday night.

"I thought it would be fun for you to stay over tonight before we go shopping," Hermione started.

"Yeah we have been so busy we haven't been able to talk like at all. So why have you been looking so glum lately?"

"Well I thought that Malfoy and I had become friends, but then he acted like an ass so I don't know what to do."

"Look Hermione when we go shopping tomorrow I'll help you forget all about him."

"Alright," and with that they fell asleep.

(A/N: so as I said at the beginning of the chapter thanks for reading and please leave reviews, whether they are good bad or ugly I don't mind I just want reviews. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one is almost done being written right now so hopefully it wont take long for it to be up. Please leave some reviews!!! Thanks for reading. Love ya, O'Malley and gabby)


End file.
